


This Ends Now

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm so sorry, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Prison, Soulmates, Triggers, don't piss off Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: The boys are suddenly being shown the truth, and how much bigger the things around them were when they were going through their troubled pasts.They aren't happy about it.(Full understanding of this work is only achieved after reading the previous works in the series.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, mentioned Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 24
Kudos: 348





	This Ends Now

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone ever reads these A/N's but I was really nervous posting this one, almost deleted it and gave up on the series. This has a huge plot twist in it. One that I have been planning for, but I don't know if I handled it all that well... Either way the comments have been nothing but kind up until now and if you are willing to stick by this series for the long haul then I will continue to post. 
> 
> Thank you for your support on the series so far. I gave up on writing a serious attempt at a story. Decided I was just a pathetic writer. Nothing I made was really all that good in my eyes. But I was really proud of this idea (Now nervous but still proud) and it warmed my heart to see the reception to what I wrote as being so good. It honestly brings a smile to my face and fills my heart with joy, especially during a rather dark time in my life.
> 
> AHHHH
> 
> I am panicking about posting this and rambling on purpose, so I am just going to rip the band-aid off.

I was nervous as we stepped up to the prison and looking over at Hinata I could tell he was nervous too. Scratch that, he looked like he was going to start puking up his very existence. I understood why, he had obviously gotten his height from his mom. His dad was every bit as intimidating as the volleyball players Hinata always managed to run into at the bathrooms.

The guards who had escorted us this far, waited patiently. They seemed to understand our hesitance. We were here for one reason alone. To find the location of my mother.

I watched as Kenma and Kuroo tried desperately to stop the young boy’s shaking. I knew flashbacks were something he had more frequently than I did. During the encounter we had with our father’s, he had been the one brave enough to move himself in front of me. He had been strong enough to speak first, on my behalf non the less. He had even been braved lunging for the enemy’s weapons, all so our soulmates could take them out without the fear of a firearm to hurt them. Hinata had braved so much during that altercation, but after it he barely spoke. He laughed with us and would say things every once and a while. But the encounter had obviously sent him back to a place he didn’t want to be. He continued not speaking during many of the trials. I figured having to do this all a second time wasn’t affecting his mental health in a good way.

Although our case was a very private one involving no press. After many months of constant dealings with stupid defense attorneys. And constant refusals to allow them to take a deal, because a deal is what got us into this mess in the first place, finally Hinata and I watched as the judged sentenced both our fathers to prison without even a chance of parole. Hinata and I walked out of the courthouse that day with smiles on our faces and Hinata seemed to be happier than I had ever seen him.

Then that night we had found ourselves alone in the kitchen of my apartment.

“I’m sorry,” he had said bowing at me.

“What for?” I asked confused.

“For dragging you into this,” He said, I could hear in his voice that he was crying,” If you and I hadn’t been friends. If I had just never shown up in your life, you wouldn’t have had to go through that. I went and made you a target too.”

I looked at him for a second, before proceeding to smack him hard on the back of the head. He yelps in surprise and looks like he’s about to yell at me, but I pull him into a tearful hug.

“Dumbass,” I said, choking up a bit,” If I hadn’t met you, I would be dead. And even if we had never met, I have a feeling that our dads still would have found us. They knew each other before we did. Listen, before you blame yourself, I think there is a lot more to this situation than we thought beforehand. None of this is you or me being at fault.”

He had nodded and the conversation moved to a lighter tone. After that conversation Hinata’s mood had steadily increased back to what it had been before his dad got out of prison.

Looking at him now, though, I was concerned he would dig himself back into that hole yet again.

“Hinata,” I started,” Are you going to be okay? Because you don’t- “

**_ SMACK!!! _ **

I looked on in shocked silence as Hinata slaps his hands on either side of his face. I do have to hold back an amused grin at the grimaces of pain both Kenma and Kuroo give. But neither seem to complain because now Shouyou stands there, he isn’t shaking anymore.

He looks at me and I freeze. His eyes are showing a determined raw power that he usually only had when facing a tough opponent in volleyball.

“We are going to figure out the truth,” He says. The look in his eye tells me that this was the case. His eyes were screaming.

**_ I am not leaving here till we do! _ **

I still felt frozen, I still didn’t want to face them. But I smiled. I wouldn’t be outdone by Hinata, not even on a bad day.

**_ SMACK!!! _ **

It was now Kenma, Kuroo’s, and Hinata’s turn to be amused as there was a yelp of surprise from behind me.

“Tobio-chan,” I heard Oikawa whine from behind me,” You did that way too hard.”

“Shut up Shittykawa,” I heard Iwaizumi say annoyed.

But I didn’t hear any further bickering from the two of them as Hinata and I were led by the guards to the room where we would be able to see our fathers. We didn’t bother to tell the others to follow because we knew they would anyways. They were our soulmates.

**_They would always be there for us._ **

When we arrived, our dads were already sitting at the table. Both of them were handcuffed and two guards stood on either side of the table. Even though all of this was there, I still felt nervous.

“We can do this,” Hinata said from beside me,” We are the freak duo. Nothing can defeat us. On or off the court.”

I heard Oikawa give a snort. And I felt an emotion that felt a lot like ‘but I did once’. Then I felt a brief twinge of pain in my side meaning that Iwaizumi had just reprimanded Oikawa.

“Mean Iwa-chan,” I heard Oikawa mutter.

I smiled. I was grateful they were here. Just hearing them banter back and forth made me feel braver than I had ever been when seeing my father. I sent a feeling of gratefulness across our bond, and I got a feeling of love and protection pushed back to me.

Hinata and I fell into step with each other before sliding across from the two men handcuffed to the table. I took in the look of their faces and felt a sort of sick pleasure fall into my gut when I realized that both of them were sporting their fair share of bruises. Bruises that were not from that altercation months prior.

Maybe Oikawa felt my pleasure over the bond, or maybe he just wanted to push some buttons. No, this was Oikawa, he _definitely_ wanted to push some buttons. Either way he was the first to speak.

“Guess they don’t like child molesters much in prison, do they?” Oikawa asks. He’s smirking. His emotions so prominent across the bond that I could feel his facial expression without turning around.

Even though I can’t feel Kenma’s and Kuroo’s emotions through any sort of bond. I could see the satisfaction that both of them were feeling written, clear as day, all over their faces. Hinata, I could see, was still smirking from Oikawa’s last comment.

Both men in front of us sent a glare to my chestnut-haired soulmate before turning their glares onto myself and Hinata.

“Why did you agree to talk to us,” I said, wanting to get my curiosity out of the way,” You do realize that there is no deal to be gotten out of this. We aren’t going to agree to let your sentences be shortened.”

My dad is the one that speaks first,” I don’t give a damn about the sentence anymore. All I care about is taking down that bitch with us. Afterall, this was all her plan to start with. I know she set us up like this. I want the bitch rotting with us.”

Hinata’s father seems to make a grunt of agreement before speaking.

“You might not believe shit about what we are going to tell you. But honestly, I don’t care about anything other than taking that woman down,” Hinata’s father was growling by the end of the statement.

“Your mother has multiple children,” Said my father,” One of them is even your twin.”

A shocked silence fell over the room.

“Just let us finish before you cut us off,” Hinata’s dad said growling, he probably noticed our disbelief,” That was probably the worst way to start this off. The better way would have been by saying that your mother, _Tobio-chan_ , was the one behind the business we were running when you were younger.”

I felt Oikawa’s side of the bond bristling at the use of _his_ nickname for me. But I could only brush my hand against him slightly to stop him from saying anything. I was lost in thought.

_My mother was behind it all._

Somehow it didn’t surprise me as much as it probably should have.

“How?” I asked,” I would have noticed if I had siblings.”

“Not if they were to different fathers and sometimes even to different mothers or families,” said Hinata’s dad smirking,” Not if some of them lived as far away as Tokyo. And especially not if they were like Shouyou’s situation. Though I do admit that his was a very special case.”

I tensed, suddenly I was scared to delve into the mess that we were about to throw ourselves into.

Hinata Shouyou had no such reservations.

“Why was I a special case?” Hinata asked, there was no waver to his voice. But I could see a slight tremor in his hands.

He clenched his fist tight and then released. The tremor was gone. In its place was raw determination. A need for the truth. A need for answers to the question ‘why?’.

“You were one special case out of two because originally your father was high up enough in the chain of events that he wasn’t supposed to end up being a pimp,” My dad snarled, I watched as Hinata flinched at the word pimp. “But then you were born and started growing up. Kageyama's mother visited your dad and saw you when you were five. She decided your small body, childlike innocence, and happy personality were perfect for that of a little underaged slut.”

I watched as Kuroo’s eyes flashed in rage and he stepped forward, likely to hit the man. But Kenma held his arm.

“That’s not smart Tetsuro,” Kenma stated simply.

One would think Kenma was calm, but sitting where I was, I could see the hand not holding Kuroo back shaking with barely suppressed rage.

“You said there was two special cases?” I asked trying to regain control,” Was the other child’s situation the same as Hinata’s.”

“No,” My father responded,” I mean yes and no. Hinata’s dad actually is the father of Hinata. And Hinata’s mom was the mother, but unlike some of the other children, his mother had no idea. Honestly, that woman made everything difficult.” He muttered the last part to himself. “The second child was adopted by another one of Koharu’s little worker bees and herself. She had contact with all of the children in some way or another except for Hinata.”

Koharu Kageyama. My mother's name.

“What was that child’s name,” I asked.

“Satori Tendou,” Hinata’s father said without hesitation,” I remember him because all the sexual sadists wanted him. I was a bookkeeper, so I know exactly what type of customers each one got. The kid looked like a monster, surprisingly a lot of people were into that.”

And even though I knew none of us had known the middle blocker very well before stepping up to that table, I could feel the rage over my bond. As well as the aura of danger coming from Hinata’s side of the table.

“You said I had a twin?” I asked.

“Well practically,” He said,” He really was only my kid, but his mother was in on this whole thing as well. She died though, and that’s why I had to leave. To take care of him. He was born months after you, so I guess he wasn’t _really_ your twin. But he went to middle school with you.”

His voice was sarcastic. He was trying to get me riled up. But I wasn’t going to let him have it.

“Who?” I asked,” My voice breaking, Because I had a feeling that I knew.

“His name is Kunimi Akira.”

My mouth goes dry and I suddenly struggle to form words. Once again rage flows over the bond.

“Don’t worry Tobio,” said my dad reaching to grab my hand, I ripped them out of his grasp,” The only thing his income came from was pictures I took of him while he was in the bathroom. And I roughed him up a bit for the camera. You were the only one who had such a special relationship with me. Well except for that one time the day before Hideo got out of prison.”

I ignored the rage I felt for my friend. I ignored the rage in the bond. I ignored the rage from beside me. I would get angry later. Right now, I had questions.

“What was my income?” I asked, and I ignored the protests from around me,” How did you make money off of me?”

“Two ways,” my dad said smirking,” One was videos I took of using you without your knowledge.”

“What was the second way?” I asked. I knew I would hate the answer. But a part of me had to know.

Hinata’s father gave me a smirk that had me stepping out of my chair away from the table.

“How?” I asked. Tears were gathering in my eyes,” I know for a fact you were the only one to ever use me. So how!?” I was glaring at my father now even though he wasn't the one speaking. He was the one I was asking.

I clamped my eyes shut.

“Just because you weren’t conscious for something, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” Hinata’s dad had a voice of complete satisfaction, my eyes flew open as he said that. I stepped back a few steps, not wanting to believe what I heard. “Your customers loved how much you looked like a doll when you were unconsciously laying there for them. You have a face that’s just like a porcelain doll when you are unconscious.”

I felt myself being sat down by a set of gentle but firm hands. And I was slowly coaxed out of my panic by Iwaizumi. When I looked up, I saw Oikawa barely being held back by Kuroo. A guard was standing in front of him. Telling him to calm down. Once Iwaizumi calmed me down enough that I could sit up in my chair by myself he stalked over to Kuroo and Oikawa.

“Tooru,” he barked,” calm your ass down. What if you get thrown out of here? How will you take care of Tobio?”

Tooru instantly relaxed enough that the guard no longer felt the need to stand directly in front of him any longer. But Tooru’s hands were shaking with barely suppressed rage.

“Bastards,” I looked on in shock, because that hadn’t been Tooru’s voice. It had been Hinata’s. “How many of us were there?”

“Well you now know of four if you include yourselves, right?” Said Hinata’s dad waving his hand around like this was an okay thing to have knowledge of. “So, five more. And I do believe you know all five of them at least in some small way.”

“Tell us,” I said, my eyes found the floor and my hands clenched the seat.

“I believe his name was Shirabu Kenjirou. His mother and father were both in on it. But they got arrested for drug usage around the time Tobio’s father left to “take care of” that Kunimi kid. She took him and one other kid to live with her and that monster kid all the sadists liked.” Hinata’s father spoke. “Though I am pretty sure that Tendou boy had no clue the others were even there. After all she managed to keep them separated pretty damn well. Its normally a liability to keep more than one slut in the same place, but she was running out of places to put you all. Shirabu though was a funny story. Because the other boy, Goshiki Tsutomu I believe was his name, ended up being soulmates with him. Those two had an income that relied on threesomes. It was fun to watch. We called them the ‘threesome boys’ after a while.”

“You don’t know how badly I want to release a pissed off Ushijima on your asses right now,” I hear Oikawa says from behind me,” I would create a temporary truce with him just to kill you. That ‘monster boy’ you keep referring to is his soulmate. And that threesome that was so fun to watched, involved his Kohais. And don’t even get me started on Eita, those two ‘Threesome boys’ are his soulmates.”

“Is Goshiki related to me in anyway?” I asked, I was mad too but I wanted to be done questioning so I could leave.

“No,” my father said,” His parents decided they felt guilty, wanted to reconcile with him. She shot them.”

I hear a swear from behind me.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Hinata’s dad said.

Both Hinata and I froze. Not Tadashi.

“Yeah,” Said Hinata’s dad leaning back in the chair,” But his fucking soulmate got in the way before we could do much else about it. He never found out about the entire ring. We got good use out of him before we lost him, but he got removed completely from our care and put with his soulmate’s family in his last year of middle school.”

I was blinking back tears in my eyes now, but I powered through despite myself.

“The next one is actually your half-brother Hinata,” said my father grinning at Hinata,” your dad got a woman who was an informant for us pregnant down in Tokyo. She eagerly offered her son up in exchange for money. His name is Yaku Morisuke. He has your dad’s hair color and style. Eyes from his mother. Guy’s loved him for the same reason they loved you.”

I watched as both Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved to hold back Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma was easy to hold back. But Kuroo looked like a tiger fighting to kill.

“Stop it you two!” Hinata yells. “There is one more name, and I want to help them all.”

I watched as Kenma and Kuroo both stilled. But they were both still shaking with barely concealed anger. Iwaizumi and Tooru kept their arms linked around the boys in case the next name caused them to fly off the handle.

“Are any of these guys still stuck doing any of this shit?” I asked.

“No,” said My dad,” after we got arrested, she ordered them all to be ‘set free’. Many of you were getting too old, too smart. We hadn’t wanted to quit, and so she told us she would let us have you two again. Told us all we had to do was kidnap you. She had been gathering information on you for years. So, he had to have known that your emotional bond was going to kick in. She also knew that your soulmates would only be gone a certain time. She purposfully told us the wrong time. And we got caught while she ran off with the money. ‘Interest’ she called it. All she is trying to do is clean up loose ends. She let us get caught, and she is going to run off and change her name. She might even change her face.”

“Then how does telling us the names of any one of these people help us find her,” I snarled," I want to help these people. In a weird, fucked up way they are like siblings of mine; some actually are. But if you are just telling us all of this, revealing our friend’s darkest secrets just for a sick fucking laugh, I will consider jumping across the table and strangling you both.”

“I’m telling you,” he snarled back,” Because while I don’t know where exactly she is, what name she will use this time, or even what her appearance will be; she spent more than one occasion with all the kids. And I know she used a different alias with each kid. You can only have so many fake identities. One of them has to know the one she is using now. And the last name I have for you was her favorite product to sell. And I have to admit he was damn gorgeous. He was a fucking amazing lay to have, just like you except he looked like a porcelain doll all the time. It makes sense, he is your other half-brother after all. He was second only to Hinata with the number of customers he got. And I happen to know aside from you, that he was the one she kept tabs on him most often. And I doubt she would give up on a money maker like Akaashi Keiji that fucking easily.”

There was absolute fucking silence in the room after my dad started talking. No one moved a muscle. I was vaguely aware that if Hinata tried to jump across the table to kill the two of them, that I wouldn’t even want to stop him. Though even if I tried, I don’t think the gods in heaven could stop him. His eyes were cold, and they stared at the two men across the table.

“One more question,” He said slowly,” The two of you and Tobio’s mom, you are soulmates, aren’t you? That’s why the bruises on your faces match? And that’s why you want to take her down?”

“Yes, we were soulmates,” snarled my father,” But that word means nothing. People fated to be together for eternity is such bullshit. Soulmates are convenient. That’s all there is to it.”

I watched as Hinata stood up. He was moving dangerously slow and gestured for us all to head to the door before placing his hands on the table and leaning down to eye level with the two monsters we had just been sitting across from. He looked them dead in the eye.

“Don’t worry I’ll find her for you guys, let her put in a jailcell to rot right next to you,” Hinata smiles a smile that sends a shiver down my spine,” Afterall, I believe you three are conveniently fated to burn in hell for all eternity together.”

With that Hinata stood from the table and walked past us out of the room.

Once we were outside a guard came up to us and put a tape in Hinata’s hands.

“Use it wisely,” she said,” It’s of todays conversation. They don’t know I recorded it though so it can’t be used in a court of law. They wouldn’t have said what they did if they knew it was being recorded. They could be transferred to a worse prison. But I’m sure right now you have a different goal. Just remember not to tell may people I gave you this.”

We all nodded in response.

“I am rooting for you guys,” she says before turning to go,” Oh also, I heard about the poison ivy thing. I’m going to go out on a limb and say it was Mr. Silent but Deadly over here.” She points at Kenma. She smiles and gives a thumbs up,” Nice job.”

And like that she was gone.

I look over at Hinata who was on his phone and typing animatedly. His face was twisted into that of anger.

“What are you doing dumbass?” I asked trying to lighten the mood.

“You’ll see in a moment,” He says ominously.

Seconds later I looked at my phone. 

"Shouyou how did you get some of these people's numbers," I ask.

Kenma looks at me, "Do you really want him to answer."

I shook my head because I already knew the answer was 'Kenma did it'. 

_**Shouyou** has added **You** , **Satori Tendou** , **Kunimi Akira** , **Shirabu Kenjirou** , **Goshiki Tsutomu** , **Mamaguchi** , **Yaku Morisuke** , and **Akaashi Keiji** to a group chat._

_**Shouyou:**_ _This is Hinata Shouyou from Karasuno High School._ If _you have burning questions about your past that you need answered, come to Tokyo on Sunday. Kenma and Kuroo’s place. If you can’t or don’t want to that’s fine its your choice. But if you have any desire to have answers, I have some._

I look up my phone and I look at Hinata. He is staring me right in the eye.

“This shit,” he says,” It ends now.”

I nod.

[Join the discord!!!](https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!!
> 
> This will be a long series by the way. Each boy is going to have his own story up to the point when Sho texts them. And then you have the meeting (obviously). And a few more after that that focus on trying bringing everything to a close.
> 
> Also please keep in mind that the tags are going to start changing. Like the next pairing you will see is Tendou/Ushijima. And it's not going to overlap storylines until the text message. The order in which I am going to write the boys stories is as follows.  
> Tendou  
> Kunimi  
> Shirabu  
> Goshiki  
> Yamaguchi  
> Yaku  
> Akaashi


End file.
